In prior art traditional detachable neck trailers, there is an axle in the far back and none in the front of the trailer bed. Because of this, approximately half of the towed weight is placed on the rear axle of the tow vehicle. This requires a heavy duty tow vehicle and a heavy duty 5th wheel or gooseneck connection. The front half of the trailer is supported by a single point at the hitch connection. Having axles at the front corners of the trailer as in the present invention would greatly increase stability of the tow vehicle as well as the tow behind trailer bed assembly. Further, the present invention would greatly reduce or eliminate the tongue weight. This gives you the option of using a much smaller tow vehicle. It also gives you the option of using a conventional “bumper pull” hitch connection.